


Paper Mario and the Seven Vessels

by Reapergenesis32



Category: Mario Story | Paper Mario, Super Mario & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Gen, OC's Galore - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-09-27 14:30:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10025675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reapergenesis32/pseuds/Reapergenesis32
Summary: One day, Princess Peach holds a ball and everyone is invited, especially Mario and Luigi. Predictably, Bowser shows up to kidnap her and Mario with his brother beats him. Everything seems normal until a huge Airship arrives and a strange blue creature descends and kidnaps the Princess right out from under their noses! Who is this mysterious creature and what does it want with Peach? Join Mario on another amazing adventure.





	1. The Princess, Abducted!?

Paper Mario and the Seven Vessels

 

 

 

**Disclaimer: I don’t own Paper Mario. Paper Mario is the property of Nintendo and Shigeru Miyamoto. All I own are my OC’s.**

 

Prelude

 

            _Long, long, loooong ago, before the destruction wrought by the Shadow Queen, there existed a door. A door that lead to the home of demons of equal or greater power than the Shadow Queen herself. The Star Spirits, dreading the thought of more demons like the Shadow Queen would soon invade their world, they sealed the door away in a distant, war-torn land. Thinking that they’ve averted the demon’s chaos, they turned their gaze away from that pitiful land to focus all their attention upon the Mushroom Kingdom. However, they missed one tiny demon escaping through a miniscule gape and fleeing into the region devoid of Star Spirit influence so that tiny demon can eventually be reunited with its kin._

Prologue 1-1: The Princess, Abducted!?

 

_Present day Mushroom Kingdom, Mario’s house._

 

The quiet morning sun was just peering into the windows of a small house just outside of Toad Town. The flapping of wings soon broke the tranquility of the morning as Parakarry flew down to drop off a letter into the mailbox.

“MAIL CALL!”

Job done, the parakoopa flew away just as the door opened and a man dressed in green and blue overalls yawned and retrieved the letter. Luigi reentered the residence to greet another sleepy man who was dressed in red.

“Hey, bro! We’ve got another letter from the princess! I’ll just read this for you. Ahem.”

_Dear Mario,_

_You and Luigi are cordially invited to a Ball celebrating the one year anniversary of your victory over your heroics in Rogueport. We can’t very well hold the party without you and your brother. Everyone is invited and they hope to see you again. The Ball will begin at noon and I hope to see you there._

_Sincerely, Princess Peach Toadstool_

“Wow! A party just for you, bro! Do you want to go?” Luigi grinned, setting the letter in front of his brother to start making the brother’s breakfast.

“Sure, why not? It’s been awhile since we’ve seen Peach.” Mario yawned, still half asleep.

“Hopefully nothing will go wrong this time, but you never know with the princess.” Luigi joked as he stirred the pancake batter. “Now that I think about, Bowser has been quiet since the events at Rogueport. We should probably go just in case.” Mario nodded sleepily as he reached for the hammer near his chair.

 

* * *

 

 

At 12:00pm sharp, the brothers entered the castle grounds to see the gardens fully decorated and bustling with Toads of all ages enjoying a multitude of games and exotic meals created by Tayce T. Some of the Toads came over to greet the brother’s, mostly Mario, but most were too involved with the newest fad of Chomp Racing or magic shows being held by Merlee. Mario and Luigi than entered the castle to see it filled with Toads dancing, chatting, and grazing around tables bursting with fancy dishes and sweets. The brother’s eyes were drawn to the top of the staircase to see Princess Peach and Toadsworth waiting for them.

“Ah! Mario! Luigi!” She smiled when she caught sight of them and descended to greet them face to face. “I’m so happy you’ve come! It’s never as fun when you’re not around.”

“Well, Princess, I’d never pass up a chance to meet with you.” Mario said sheepishly smiling.

“Besides, you never know when Bowser will show up.” Luigi shrugged. “He usually shows up to celebrations like these.”

Seeing Peach pale slightly, Mario jabbed his brother in the side and said, “Don’t you worry, Peach. If Bowser does show up, we’ll send him backing.” Peach giggled when the sound of glass shattering from the third floor echoed throughout the castle as the lights dimmed slightly.

“THAT’S WHAT YOU THINK YOU……………………………………...Wait, wrong floor.”

The partygoers watched in bemusement as heavy footfalls came down the stairs until they saw the Koopa King himself puff down the stairs. “Ah, there you losers are, now as I was saying, HAHA! YOU WIMPS THINK YOU CAN BEAT ME, BOWSER! YOU MUST BE DREAMING!” He roared as he leaped down to the first floor in front of the group of three as the Toads scattered in terror.

“Bowser! Haven’t you learned your lesson yet!? No matter how many times you do this, you will always fail!” Peach shouted from behind the tense brothers.

The draconian turtle grinned, showing off his fangs at the maiden. “Why Princess, you know what they say even when you fall down over and over again, you just land on your enemies until they give up!”

“That’s not how it goes!”

“Ah whatever! But all you need to know is that this time, I’ll win!” He roared shooting a jet of fire at the plumper’s who jumped out of the way as the Princess ran upstairs to avoid being caught in the crossfire.

Mario just glared at Bowser as he leaped up and stomped between the Koopa’s horns twice before jumping out of reach. However, he wasn’t quick enough to avoid a flailing claw glancing at his forearm.

“Be careful Mario!” Peach cried when she noticed a thin trail of blood on his sleeve.

“Don’t worry, tis but a scratch!” He assured as he ran around the hefty turtle and bounced once again on his head, but before he can lead a second jump, Bowser swatted him away. Undeterred, Mario rolled to the ground and lunged for the Koopa’s tail.

“Hey-! WHAT’RE YOU-!?” He couldn’t finish his sentence as Mario swung him around once and into the nearby wall where he landed shell first onto the ground. Before the turtle can poke his head out, the plumber in red swung his hammer at the gargantuan shell, sending the Koopa ping-ponging across the deserted ballroom where it crashed against the side stairs.

Mario huffed a breath, wiping his brow and said, “Had enough yet?”

Bowser staggered to his feet and gasped for breath. Mario smirked, thinking the Koopa King was about to give up when the turtle smiled smugly and laughed at the red plumber. “Gwar, har, har, har!” Bowser laughed tauntingly. “I’m just getting started, or more like I’ll end it! I’ve got something that assures my victory this time!” He said as he dug into the satchel near his hip.

“Don’t tell me, you’ve got the Star Rod again!?” Mario asked incredulously.

Bowser just smirked and said, “You would think that, but I’ve found something that is even greater than that useless cane!”

Meanwhile, Luigi was standing by the window making sure none of Bowsers underlings tried to gang up on his brother when he noticed something speeding towards them. Something fast. Something _huge_.

“Hey, ah guys?”

“Not now Greenie, you’re killing the anticipation.”

“But-Ah.”

“Shut Up!”

“There’s a-”

“GRRRRR…WHAT!? WHAT IS SO IMPORTANT YOU’D INTERUPT ME!?” Bowser roared as he swung his big head toward the nervous green man. Mario, noticing his chance leaped forward with his hammer ready to deal a knockout blow when a second, louder, crash was heard and a great force threw the plumber off balance and into a nearby table that somehow survived a game of Bowser pong.

Soon the room was filled with dust and smoke that dropped visibility down to zero.

“WHAT THE!?”

“Bro, are you, cough, okay!?”

Mario coughed harshly as he tried wiped the dust out of his eyes when he heard a scream.

“EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK!”

The dust abruptly cleared to show Princess Peach being carried by two heavily armored knights while a third one had his back towards them and that a huge airship is floating in front of a hole that had been blasted through the castle wall.

“Hey! Who are you weirdos!?” Bowser snarled, enraged. “If anyone is kidnapping Peach, it’s me!” He charged at the three newcomers as the third leisurely turned around to face the angry royal and pulled out what looked to be a rapier foil and smacked the Koopa into the wall, single-handedly. Seconds after the Koopa King landed on the floor, the wall gave up and crumbled on top of the knocked out Koopa.

Wearily, the brothers observed so-called the leader, he looked to be a human sized peacock bedecked in silver and blue armor with a gaudy gold choker wrapped around his neck. Noticing their looks, he smirked arrogantly and said, “Yes, yes, I’m quite the looker, but alas, I can’t stay and chat as your Princess here is late for an important meeting with my leader and I so do despise being tardy. So, I must bid you, Adieu.” He bowed haughtily and with his soldiers and Peach, boarded the Airship without another word.

“MARIO! HELP!”

Mario quickly shook off his surprise and stray bits of food and rushed forward to cling to a string of lights that had gotten tangled onto the ship as it slowly began raising from the ground. Luigi looked on helplessly for a second before steeling his nerve and rushed forward to follow his elder brother. He however misjudged the distance and wound up upside down in lights as it began speeding away from the castle and the Mushroom Kingdom.

After a few minutes, Kammy Koopa flew into the castle through the hole and hovered next to the pile of rubble that was her king. “King Bowser, what happened!?”

The rubble snarled and crumbled as the Koopa King leapt to his feet, sending the rubble onto the Magikoopa. “Why those no good, cheating-! Those guys cheated! I was all ready to lay down a beating on Mario when some prissy pants comes down and snatches Princess Peach from out of my claws! And I was going to show off the Giga Ultima, a weapon that guarantee’s absolute victory, too! ARGH!”

Kammy sighed than said, “Well, Lord Bowser. Think of it this way, at least this way you can take over the kingdom uncontested so that Mario would be in for a nasty surprise when he returns.”

“THAT’S NOT THE POINT!” He yelled, rushing outside toward his clown copter. “The point is that some new guy just swans in and steals my role and I’m not taking that lying down. No! Not after what happened in Rogueport! Come on Kammy! We’re chasing after them and showing them how it’s done!” The hovercraft rose in the air and began pursuing the fast fading dot that was the airship as the elder Magikoopa sighed and joined her King for a long trip.

Back at the castle, Toadsworth and the other Toads peeked out of their hiding places to gape at the damage wrought upon the castle. With a put-out sigh, Toadsworth pulled out a phone to hire a contractor to fix the castle before Mario returns with the Princess.

 

* * *

 

 

**Sooo…Guess who thought it would be a good idea to replay the Paper Mario series? Just so you guys know, in this story only the first and second games has taken place with a few references to other Mario games; that means Sticker Star and Color Splash HASN’T HAPPENED!**


	2. S.S. Exposition

Paper Mario and the Seven Vessels

 

Prologue-2

S.S. Exposition

 

**Disclaimer: All I own are the OC’s and plot.**

 

* * *

 

 

After a few minutes of being buffeted by high speed winds, Mario finally climbed aboard the deserted deck. Cautiously, the red plumber glanced around and jolted when he heard a high pitch screeching noise not too from where he’s standing. He braced himself for combat.

…

…….

……………..

………………………………………..?

Mario frowned, wondering where the grunts were when suddenly a green blur came flying towards him as the noise grew closer. Instinctively, he jumped out of way, just to see Luigi faceplant onto the deck, looking like a human Christmas Tree tangled up within the decorative lights.

“Urgh…No more, no more spinning…” Luigi groaned pitifully into the wooden planks. Mario sighed at his brother’s antics and cautiously explored his new environment. It was at least 100ft in length composed primarily of wood and steel with 3 huge wings on either side of the craft gracefully propelling the airship. High above them were 3 masses garbed in silver and blue that had a crest on it that Mario couldn’t make out from where he was standing. What really attracted his attention was an entrance way that lead downward. He turned to his still dazed brother and said.

“Let’s a go!” Luigi groaned in response and reluctantly got up to follow his sibling down stairs.

 

* * *

 

 

After a couple of minutes walking with only their echo’s for company the brothers found nothing but a few Mushrooms and coin blocks, but no Peach.

“Who do you think these guys are, bro? And what do they want with Peach?” Luigi asked nervously, tripping over a cord that was peeking out of a crevice in the walls.

“I don’t know, Luigi.” Mario said softly, but his blue eyes hardened. “But I intend to find out.”

A few moments, something finally jumped out to attack the brothers, but it was no guard, instead was a group of white rats hissing at the brothers. “What’s with them?” Luigi asked shrilly, taking a step away from the rats.

“I think that cord you stepped on wasn’t really a cord.” Mario said, pointing at the largest rat’s tail that had a decidedly flat joint in the middle.

“Sorry.”

With a few quick jumps, they knocked out the vermin and continued on their way until Mario abruptly stopped and shushed.

“Wait, I heard voices.” They edged closer to a door larger than the others, pressing their ears against the smooth dark wood, they could barely make out the murmur of muffled voices. One murmur they heard the distinct voice of Princess Peach. The siblings shared a look and nodded holding up fingers to count and on three they busted their way through the doors.

“Ah, and there is the guest of honor, please why don’t you have a seat, Mr. Super Mario.”

The plumbers stood gaping over the threshold to see the peacock, the two guards and a perplexed Princess Peach all seated in a snazzy parlor area around a table loaded with pastry’s and drinks. The one who spoke was the peacock, who was lounging near the head of table indicating a single chair across from him. Noticing Luigi however, he frowned.

“My, my, this won’t do at all. I didn’t expect the green one to tag along as well, but alas, my constitution absolutely rebels at the thought of a guest without a seat; even if they are an…unwelcomed bonus.” He sighed theatrically and sharply glared at the guard seated to the left of him. “You!” He snapped. “Get your butt out of the seat and go stand by the doors!” The man snapped to attention and rushed to do as he was ordered as the peacock smiled courteously and gestured towards the empty seats.

The siblings wearily seated themselves at the table as Peach gave them a wane smile next to Mario. The peacock puffed out his chest a smirked. “Yes, yes, do help yourself. Might I recommend the Figgy Wiggly Pudding, I am absolutely fond of that dish.” The bird said pompously as he took his own advice as Luigi nervously grabbed a cup of Woohoo coffee just to have something familiar in this surreal situation.

This continued for a while with the peacock prattling on about the desserts and his guests awkwardly sipping from their respective drinks. After what felt like an hour of one-sided chatter, Luigi finally cleared his throat. “Ah, excuse me, but, ah, who are you and what exactly do you want and what does it have to do with Peach?”

The bird froze, scandalized and said, “Oh dear! How inexcusably rude of me! Allow me to introduce myself.” He got to his feet and bowed dramatically, “I am Sir Rubis fa Peafowl; the leader of the High Knights of the Animas Kingdom, directly under her Highness, Queen Vianna, the ruler of Animas. I hold a number of glorious titles including but not limited to: Head of the Royal Guard, swordfighter, chess master, a great guy, and-” The now identified Rubis would’ve continued if Peach hadn’t looked up and gasped.

“Animas Kingdom!? I’ve heard of that place!” She turned to Mario and Luigi and explained, “Animas Kingdom is a politically unstable land on the other side of the planet; it is said that it has been the home of a Civil War spanning over a hundred years and it has been without proper leadership for even longer. Which is such a shame, for I heard it’s a very beautiful land.”

Rubis looked unhappy at being cut off but then puffed out his chest. “Ah, quite informed, Milady. However, I must point out, it is terribly out dated information.” He told her proudly, “While I can’t deny our lands beauty, however Animas hasn’t had a war in over 29 years. Not since her Majesty Vianna took the throne and quelled the violence of her Kingdom. But I do not blame you for not knowing. My Queen was waiting another year before announcing that Animas was back on its feet. She wanted everything to be completely stable before the unveiling!” He said with pride.

Peach smiled in understanding and clapped. “I’m overjoyed to hear that! I remember my father being so very troubled when he told me of your country’s plight and, I must confess, I was worried that the Mushroom Kingdom may have fallen into such dire straits under my rule. Your Queen must be a truly amazing woman to end such strife and to get it modernized in such a short amount of time!” Peach exclaimed, looking wonderingly at the airship around her as well as the décor of the café.

Rubis smiled contently and nodded. Mario however, frowned. “Well, that’s nice and all, but you still haven’t answered what you needed and why you’ve kidnapped Princess Peach.” He said bluntly, returning the all-consuming tension to the room.

Rubis scowled into his teacup and said coldly, “Yes, well, I’m afraid it falls under the category of the remaining instability of our country. Her Majesty, Vianna will explain it herself when we arrive at the castle.” Rubis said, ending all conversation.


	3. A Queen's Request

Paper Mario and the Seven Vessels

 

 

Disclaimer: I don’t own anything but my OC’s

 

Chapter 1: A Queen’s Request

 

 

 

After the tense conversation, the room descended into silence, with the exception of the clatter of silverware and drinking. Finally, the atmosphere was broken by an attendant informing Rubis that they would be landing within ten minutes.

Rubis smiled, his mood returning. Mario peeked out the window to see the afternoon clouds part to reveal a white stoned castle roughly the size of Peach’s castle with 7 spires topped with dark blue shingles and surrounded by a large field and forest. The airship landed with a good thump within the field just behind the castle as servants poured out, pushing a large ramp to provide stability for its passengers for when they disembark.

Mario, Luigi, and Peach followed Rubis as he strutted down the ramp, accepting the greetings of those who knew of him.

“Ah, home, sweet home! May I be the first to welcome you to the illustrious Animas Castle!” Rubis announced with a sweeping gesture. The group awed in the appropriate manner until one of the attendants took Rubis aside and whispered something in his ear who frowned. The bird turned and said, “Regretfully, the Queen has requested my presence posthaste; please, take a moment to orientate yourselves and I’ll meet you outside the throne room.” With that the peacock hurried away, leaving the Princess and the two plumbers alone with a group of servants who were tending to the airship; strangely, four attendants were wheeling two large carts of hay into the airship for some reason.

Luigi turned to his brother and asked, “Well, what should we do?”

“I suppose we should follow this Rubis person, animal, fellow. We don’t really have a choice.” The Princess remarked, “We can’t exactly leave, not with the attendants surrounding an airship we don’t even know how to pilot. Our best option is to meet with the Queen, who had ordered us to be brought here, and ask to be allowed home. I must say, as far as kidnapping goes, this is the most refined one yet.”

“Excluding the part where you were manhandled onto the ship against your will.” Luigi commented.

“It’s still the politest kidnapping, after all.” Peach amended.

“Anyways.” Mario cut in, “We might as well go inside. And maybe find some answers as to why this Queen of theirs had Peach taken.”

 

* * *

 

 

Inside the castle was white, blue, and lilac. The walls were an off white with blue carpeting with lilac embellishments and filled with artworks and expensive vases. These are what greeted them when the group entered the castle. To the trio’s surprise the castle seemed to have quadruples of the same artwork and vases as they walked through the castle under the curious eyes of passing servants. In fact, even the architecture seemed to be the same in every room they passed, with high ceilings and arching doorways with the same way paper as well.

“I think we’re lost…” Mario sighed as they somehow entered the entranceway for the sixth time.

“How many vases and artwork does this castle have!? I think we’ve seen the same purple mountain landscape painting five times already!” Luigi complained petulantly pointed at the painting.

“I think it’s the same one, either that or they have multiple wells.” Peach said, pointing at the window that showed a well stand sitting innocently in the courtyard outside.

“We’ve only been in here for five minutes, how are we lost already?” Mario asked.

“I think the walls are moving.” Luigi said glaring suspiciously at said walls.

“Excuse me, but are you three lost or something?”

The trio turned to see a dog-like teen about Mario’s height with black fur, a canine face, glasses in front of his brown eyes. He was wearing a white and blue striped shirt under a dark blue jacket and blue shorts, he was also carrying around a book about as large as his torso and was looking at them in curiosity.

“Yeah, we are, how can you tell?” Mario joked.

The teen grinned, showing of his fangs in a friendly way, “You passed by me three times already; it’s okay, the first time around these halls are like a maze, I swear.” He walked closer and looked the trio over. “I’ve never seen you three before and I’ve lived here for six years, are you tourists? I’ll be happy to escort you to where you want to go.” He offered.

“We’re looking for the throne room.” Luigi supplied as the canine frowned.

“Wait…if you’re looking for the throne room and I don’t recognize any of you then…then you must be…Super Mario and Princess Peach! …and a servant I guess.” He said looking at an exasperated Luigi. “Then you’re here to see Queen Vianna!”

“Wait, you know that we need to meet with your queen?” Mario asked the teen. “Do you know what she wants?”

He shuffled uncomfortably and beckoned them closer to whisper, “It’s kind of classified information and not many people are aware of our crisis, just yet. Heck, the only reason I know anything is because of my Master. Besides, you’ll know why in just a couple of minutes, so I’ll show you the way.” He proceeds to walk down the hall before turning. “By the way, my name is Jacque, Jacque Jackal.”

As the Mushroom trio followed the young jackal, he slipped into tour guide mode, “This is Animas Castle, it was built 24 years ago, five years after Vianna became the queen at 21. Its walls were crafted from the ice infused rocks directly mined from the Permafrost Plato for their ability to retain a cool temperature year long and the carpets were weaved by water spiders for their silky texture…” He continued to prattle on about the designs as the brothers began to zone out and Peach nodding her head politely when Jacque abruptly cut himself off. “Sorry.” He apologized sheepishly. “I tend to babble when I’m nervous or excited.”

“Oh, I don’t mind at all!” Peach said quickly as Mario and Luigi snapped back to attention. “Then in that case…” Before he could resume his rant about carpets they suddenly entered a circular room that held a pair of golden doors and on the floor, was an emblem of a fox curled around a large white flower with many petals.

“Well here we are.” The Jacque said nodding his head towards the elevated golden double doors. “That door will lead you right to the throne room. If you need any more help come find me in the library.” He started to leave when he paused and look back. “Good luck and it was nice to meet you three.” With that the Jackal trotted off leaving the three in front of the throne room doors.

Trading uneasy glances, Mario knocked three times and the doors slid open soundlessly to reveal a large room with two thrones resting upon a raised dais clothed in green with a number of servants on either side of the room. Upon the throne was a silver foxlike woman that was at least a head taller than Peach; she had a face covered with silvery fur, but when closely looked at, had a faint sprinkling of orange fur around her muzzle and perpetually closed eyes. She was wearing a flowing dark red dress that was held snuggly to her waist by a black silk belt and was sleeveless except for the long black gloves that covered her hand. On her had was a silver crown that had amethysts embedded in it sitting between her large, triangular ears. Next to the woman was Rubis standing at attention to her right.

Queen Vianna smiled a closed eyed at them and nodded in greeting. Peach confidently walked closer with the brother’s following behind until she stopped at the foot of the raised platform. She dipped into a curtsy as the brothers awkwardly bowed before the Queen. “Good afternoon, Queen Vianna, I am Princess Peach Toadstool, ruler of the Mushroom Kingdom and this is Mario and Luigi, the Mushroom Kingdom’s greatest Hero’s.” She said with ease, falling into a accustomed routine of greeting a fellow ruler.

The Queen tilted her head and asked, “No last names?”

Peach smiled guileless, “Is it important to know their last names when their first names are so widely known, even to your kingdom from across the world?”

Vianna turned her head at Mario and smirked, “Perhaps, one of them.” Luigi looked crushed as Peach continued, “May I speak freely your Illustriousness?”

“Of course.”

“May I ask why I was so rudely taken from my party, my castle partially destroyed and brought upon your air vessel without so much as a warning?”

“Oh? That is strange, I thought I ordered Rubis to invite you to come here, as well as Mario, Princess.” She tilted her head towards the knight and she opened her eyes slightly to reveal gold irises.

The peacock looked untroubled and said, “Extenuating circumstances, your Highness. When we were mere miles away from the castle, we noticed another aircraft had arrived and judging from the shattered windows and the panicking residents I had the lookout scout ahead to get a better grasp on the situation.”

“And?”

“We recognized that the Koopa King, Bowser, was inside the castle fighting Mario with Princess Peach standing not far from the skirmish. We realized that we were witnessing an attempted abduction of another royal so we decided to evacuate the Princess to safety. In our haste, we were so focused on getting her to safety; we failed to inform her subjects of our good intentions leading the two men here to stowaway on ship, thinking we meant her harm.”

The Mushroom Kingdom group looked skeptical of this claim as Vianna sighed in agitation. “Well, this complicates things greatly.” Then she grinned, “Or perhaps not.”

“What exactly are you after, Vianna?” Mario asked rudely, wanting to get at the heart of the matter. “Cut to the chase, what motive could you possibly have to kidnap Peach halfway around the planet and to be brought to your kingdom? Are you looking for an ancient treasure, perhaps?”

“How dare-!” Rubis bristled in outrage but Vianna laughed breezily as she waved it off.

“Hmm…I realize that you are exhausted form, as you put it ‘flying halfway around the planet’ so I understand that you’re grumpy from the long flight so I’ll forgive you for your outburst.” Vianna smiled indulgingly. “Very well, I’ll ‘cut to the chase’ as you put it. You see, I don’t really need your Princess, who I really need is you, Mr. Mario.” She said, growing serious as Mario straightened as the mood turned grave. “I’m in need of your expertise and, I must emphasize, it needs to be kept secret.”

“You need plumbing done?” Luigi asked, failing to sense the seriousness of her request.

A look of utter rage formed on the Queen’s face, “NO YOU IDIOT!” She screamed causing everyone to back up in terror before she abruptly calmed down seconds later, “It’s about my daughter, Princess Chrysanthemum. She’s been kidnapped.” Causing the trio to gasp in surprise.

“Your daughter, Your Majesty?” Peach asked cautiously.

“Yes, my daughter, she vanished a week ago, when she was traveling to Genes Town to attend an opera. All we have for leads are the three guards who were escorting her; the same guards who are currently unconscious in the infirmary.” She said, looking deeply distressed. “We found them at the central crossroads not far from the castle, we searched and searched, but we couldn’t find her, but I know; I know in my heart that my precious Chrysanthemum is in danger.” She rose from her throne to pace in front of the throne. “Do you know heart wrenching this is!? To know that your child is in danger, but you can’t do a damn thing to help them?!” She yelled in frustration and slumped back into her seat with a heavy sigh. “You can imagine how distressed I am.”

She then looked at Mario and said, “Then, at that moment, I remembered a traveler’s tale. Tales of a courageous man who risked life and limb repeatedly to rescue his damsel in distress, multiple times and never asking for anything in return. That is why I had you brought here, Mario; please, find my daughter, Princess Chrysanthemum and return her home safely!”

Mario’s eyes widened in surprise. “I’m honored that you think so highly of me based on hearsay, but why exactly do you need me? I mean, your army must be more than capable to find a missing royal than one man could?”

“And therein lies the problem. We have a good idea on who did kidnap Princess Chrysanthemum. We believe it’s the work of the Astor Cult, a group of zealots, warmongers, and would-be rebels who wish to plunge the Kingdom back into its endless wars.” Rubis explained. “Many of our subjects fear this sect as we’ve finally got back onto our feet but these belligerents wish to undo all our progress by threating Princess Chrysanthemum. However, if we announce this to the entire kingdom, it could create unimaginable chaos and discord that will surely undo all the process Queen Vianna has done for this country and do exactly what they want.” Rubis informed them. “Even if we kept the situation under wraps, if the common folk sees the entire army tearing apart the countryside frantically, they will immediately assume the worse and begin panicking, expecting another war to break out.”

“But,” Vianna interjected looking directly at the Mushroom trio. “If a royal dignitary were to visit our country with one of her dear friends, who just so happens to be a hero; and if that hero, bored of royal politics, decides to go sightsee for the duration of his visit, then who will be the wiser?”

“So, I’m basically a cover story while Mario searches for your daughter.” Peach pointed out unhappily.

“That’s right!” Vianna grinned cheekily.

“And why would we agree to this when you’ve essentially kidnapped us!?”

Vianna didn’t look concerned, instead her lips quirked up in a half smile and had the air of ‘I-know-something-you don’t-know.’ “See that was the plan, but because of Bowser, things got a bit more complicated. Instead of a free pass invitation, Mario and the Green guy here, basically stowed away on my ship that was evacuating a royal to safety. Normally, you would’ve been thrown in the dungeon for illegally entering the county.” She said with the smirk as the trio looked at her with horror. “But, I’m a benevolent ruler after all and I’m willing to be negotiated for a lighter sentence, say a super-secret mission that only you can do?”

“Are you sure you didn’t plan this?!” Luigi asked for the three of them.

“I’m very good at thinking on my feet; if I wasn’t, I wouldn’t be where I am now.” Vianna chuckled impishly.

Mario sighed in defeat, “Very well, I’ll find Princess Chrysanthemum and bring her home.”

The Queen clapped her hands together with a smile, “Perfect! I’ve already arranged accommodations for the duration of your stay. I’ll be sure to let my staff know of your stay and you’ll be treated, well, royally. You’ll understand that Princess Peach will have to remain here as it will be quite neglectful of me if I put my honored guest into harm’s way, no? I wish you luck on your journey Mario.” She rose gracefully as the servants left leaving Vianna, Mario, Peach, Luigi, and Rubis alone. “Rubis, please be Mario’s guide for his travels around my country.” She told the unhappy looking peacock and began to leave before stopping and looking one last time at Mario. Gone was her arrogant mask, replaced by a face of a worried mother, “Please, please find my daughter safely.” With that, the Queen left, leaving the four in uncomfortable silence.

Rubis huffed in agitation and said, “I’ll wait for you outside, Mario.” And left the three alone.

“Well that happened.” Luigi said awkwardly as the others nodded.

“She’s got us by the tail after all.” Mario agreed.

“She didn’t really give us a choice, I find it a bit difficult to swallow that she didn’t plan this, it seems almost…planned.” Peach said in suspicion, pacing a bit.

“Oh, well, we’ve already agreed to her terms. The faster me and Mario find Princess Chrysanthemum, the faster we can leave!” Luigi said, jumping with enthusiasm.

“Actually, Luigi, about that.” Mario said, “I want you to remain here with Peach.”

“WHAT!? Why do you want me to remain here, bro!?” Luigi asked upset, thinking his brother wanted all the glory, again.

“I don’t trust that fox as far I could throw her. Think about it. If we went together, we’ll be leaving Peach alone in unfamiliar territory with a Queen willing to do anything to get her way. Besides, they’ve already lost one Princess, I rather they didn’t lose another.” Mario reasoned, nodding to an exasperated Peach. “No offense.”

She sighed reluctantly, “You do have a point. I would feel safer with a familiar face around. And this time I’m not in any personal danger and I can move around freely.” She smiled sweetly at the brother’s. “Sir Luigi, would you do me the honor of being my guard for the duration of my stay?” She asked, playfully curtsying.

Luigi smiled and nodded, “I’ll be honored!” Peach than turned to Mario, “Be careful and please bring my fellow Princess home. I know how scary it is to be alone and waiting for a rescue.” She pecked Mario’s cheek and left with Luigi following after her.

 


	4. New Partner

Paper Mario and the Seven Vessels

 

Disclaimer: Anything familiar belongs to Nintendo, while everything OC is mine.

 

Chapter 1-2: New Partner

 

Rubis was waiting for Mario with his wings crossed when he finally left the throne room.

“Well, Rubles, was it? I guess we’ll be partners and-”

The peacock cut him off with a murderous glare held up a wing feather angrily.

“Let me make this clear right now, peasant. I am not going to be your partner.” He snarled venomously at a taken aback Mario.

“Didn’t your queen ordered you to be my guide?” Mario pointed out, caught off guard from the hostility. Rubis snorted inelegantly, “She did, but I have more pressing matters to attend to than to play nursemaid to an uncouth plumber while Chris-I mean- the Princess is in danger. I think the kingdom would be better off with me searching for the Princess solo, then with some _insolent outsider_!” He spat out, his polite mask cracking. “So, while I go look for her, I’ll leave you in the hands of someone worthy of your stature, come along.” The peacock said pompously walking down the hall with Mario following unhappily.

“And my name is RUBIS!”

 

* * *

 

 

They soon arrived to what could only be the castle’s library. A large rectangular room that Mario wasn’t sure if it had walls, but built with ceiling length bookshelf filled to the brim with books of every shape and size all arranged into a labyrinth design with dark hardwood floors. Rubis walked towards the center of the room and yelled, “JACQUE, GET YOUR TAIL OVER HERE!” He screeched loud enough to shake the shelves to the point a figure fell flat on their face with a couple of books landing on its back.

The figure groaned in pain and sat up, rubbing its head. “Of…ow…Rubis, are you trying to kill me!?” The familiar looking jackal shouted at the unrepentant bird as he got unsteadily to his feet. “If I told you once, I told you a thousand times not to shout in the library, its only common sense!” He tutted around, picking books up and placing them on a nearby cart when he noticed Mario. “Oh, Mr. Mario what are you doing here? And with Rubis of all people?”

“Mario.” Rubis said turning to the plumber, ignoring the Jackal, “This is Jacque, a librarian that lives in the library and your new guide.”

“Wait, what!?” Mario and Jacque shouted in surprise.

“Jacque, Queen Vianna had ordered me to guide Mario around while he searches for the Princess, but I believe that this outsider would just slow me down. However, I do need somebody to prevent this Neanderthal from causing an international incident; so, Jacque, you better watch him closely.” Rubis smirked as he turned to leave the two newfound partners

“But I’m busy! We’ve just ordered a boat load of rare books to catalog and organized by the end of the week!” He protested chasing him as he was walking away.

“Feh, you and I both know that the servants could easily do it instead, faster too.”

“We have a system! They never do it right! Why just last week Mai put _‘1001 Honey Recipe’s’_ in the Astrometry section! And Sir Gladius, he put _‘Goomba’s Around the World’_ in the children’s section. And Dot put a tuna sandwich with honey in the weapon section!”

“Jacque, I couldn’t care less about your outdated information system.” Rubis interrupted dismissively as Jacque spluttered in outrage and gestured to Mario. “Jacque, making sure that this moron doesn’t cause trouble or somehow destroy the kingdom is far more important than you and Lord Nates wasting your time collecting dust and cobwebs along with these old books. Why think of this as a chance to put what you’ve learned to use. You practically eat the books anyway.”

“B-but Lord Nates is the one who-.” Jacque argued weakly as Rubis walked away and cut him off one final time.

“And with that I must bid you farewell and please, do try not to cause TOO much trouble.” Rubis said leaving the new partners alone in uncomfortable silence.

The silence was finally broken by Jacque’s hand slapping against his face. “Urgh, that arrogant, little-! Sorry for that, Mr. Mario.” He apologized. “The moment his superiors are gone, he becomes such an unbearable jerk.”

“No problem.” Mario assured the canine.

“He’s been like this since we’ve been kids; he acts like the perfect, dutiful student, if a little arrogant; then when no one’s looking, BAM! He shoves all the work on me and then he gets all the credit!” Jacque ranted putting the fallen books away. “Never mind I have my own responsibility’s, oh no. Since I spend most of my time reading and putting books away they must think I have plenty of time to spare; especially when nowadays people are obsessed with the internet and such.” Catching Mario’s worried look he quickly assured the plumber, “Ah, not that I’m blaming you or anything, but this isn’t the first time Rubis shoves his duties on me and I’m just a little, uh, sick of it.”

“If you’re busy, I could go it alone. It won’t be the first time I’ve gone on an adventure solo. I really don’t want to be a nuisance after all.” Mario offered as he help picked up a few books and placing them on a nearby shelf. As soon as he put them down, Jacque came over and placed them in the correct area and continued.

“Oh, don’t say that! I was just letting off some steam! Besides, like it or not, Rubis does have a point, you’ll definitely need a guide as you can easily get lost and into trouble if you’re not familiar with the territory or the native flora and fauna. Like it or not, you’re not in the Mushroom Kingdom anymore and there will be somethings completely different that you’re not used to. Besides, the faster you find Princess Chrysanthemum, the faster you’ll be able to go home and then I can continue with my duties in peace.”

“So, you’ll help me save your Princess?”

“Of course!”

 

**Jacque Has Joined Your Party!**

**In battle, he can reveal an enemy’s weaknesses and use his books as weapons.**

**He can also give out hints and tips if Mario is stuck.**

 

 

“Glad to have you aboard.” Mario smiled. “Now then, where should we go first?” He asked, eager to get this adventure started.

Jacque frowned, “That’s a good question, actually. I really don’t know much about the situation, just the basic details. Perhaps we should ask my Master for any clues the guards may have. Follow me.” Jacque said as he leads Mario towards the back of the library where he saw a figure that was slumped over a table surround by stacks of books.

“Lord Nates.” He said as he gently shook the figure’s shoulder, “Wake up.” Suddenly the figure shoots up like a Bullet Bill with a startled bleat.

“BAAAAAAAAAA!” An elderly goat shrieked in terror; the goat looked around in alarm until he noticed the two men standing near him, one in shock the other calm. The goat’s face was obscured by long grey fur, eyebrows, and a beard. Mario could also see that the goat was dressed in a charcoal shirt and pants, and a dark brown, stained coat and a dusty gray cap. The goat squinted at them through his thick glasses and said in a weary voice, “Ah Jacque, you startled me, my boy. You nearly scared me to death, are you that really that eager for my boring desk job?” He chuckled drily as he bent over to picked up a cane that had fallen to the floor after he woke up. “Oh, who is this? A new hire?” Nates asked, when he noticed Mario standing awkwardly nearby. “Well, I’m flattered you’ve come all this way, but I’m afraid we have no positions open at the moment; but I’ll tell you what, I’ll put in a good word for you for a duster position and-.”

“No, Lord Nates!” Jacque interrupted, “This is Super Mario, the one you and the Queen were discussing!”

“Is that so?” The elderly man said in surprise as he peered at Mario. “Are you sure? I could’ve sworn he’d be a lot taller. Thinner. And green.” He said as Mario fell backward comically.

“I think you have me confused with my younger brother, Luigi.”

“No matter. The point is that you’re the hero that is going to save Chrysanthemum and that’s all that matters.” Nates waved it off before continuing, “Now than, I’m sure Vianna has already gave you the facts of this quest” He asked as all three of them sat down.

“Yes, but we don’t know exactly where to go.” Jacque answered as Nates frowned at the teen. “Jacque, what are you talking about? You’re not the one to accompany Mario, Rubis is.” He said looking around the library. “Speaking of whom, where is that boy? He should be here by now.”

“He decided not to go and had Jacque be my partner instead.” Mario answered helpfully.

“That boy! He was specifically ordered to go with you!” The goat said, going red in anger before abruptly standing up and began shuffling to the door angrily. “You two stay here, while I go drag the arrogant upstart by his tail feathers back here!”

“Master, that won’t be necessary! I’ve already agreed to go with Mario!”

“Now my boy, this will be a very dangerous task and I’d rather you’d remain here with me while Mario locates Chrysanthemum.” Nates chided in grandfatherly concern.

“I’ll be fine, Master. Sir Gladius has been training me and I’m pretty sure one of my books is heavy enough to deal a lot of damage! Besides, I’ve already promised to help Mario and you are the one who taught me to always keep my word.”

“And I won’t let anything happen to your student either, sir.” Mario volunteered.

The man sighed in defeat and nodded sadly. “I’ll be sure to hold you to that, young man.” He then sat back down. “Let’s get down to business then, shall we?”

“Yes, sir. We need to know where to search first. It won’t do us any good if we waste our time and energy going on a wild goose chase while your Princess could be in danger.” Mario said seriously.

“Indeed, you’re right, but I’m afraid all we have for clues are the three guards in the infirmary. However, none of them has even stirred since we found them. So, unless one of them wakes up, all we can do now is to wait.”

At that moment, a servant came bursting in and yelled, “Lord Nates! It’s one of the guards! He’s woken up!”

“Baaa! Is that so! Come along boys, Talley Ho!” Nates yelled over his shoulder while running out the door with the two younger males hot on his heels.

 

* * *

 

 

The castle infirmary was a medium sized square room painted white with gray tiled floors and had three beds on either side of the room equipped with pale blue privacy screens and an excess of medical supplies in three nearby shelves. At the end of the room was a line of curtains concealing three occupied beds from view.

The three men rushed into the room with the surprisingly spry Nates at the lead who called, “Dr. Quack! We’ve received word that one of your patients woke up.”

There was a beat of silence before the curtains at the end of the room rustled and the so-called Dr. Quack came out. She was definitely the strangest person Mario had seen yet; Dr. Quack was a white duck dressed in a tide-dye shirt under a purple stained lab coat, with bright pink pants and large sandals under her webbed feet. Dr. Quack grinned over her large swirly glass and said, “Heya, Lord N! Yep, one of these dummies finally responded to my treatments and woke up. Feel free to talk to him.” With that she opened the curtain to let the three inside.

Behind the curtain was a darkened area with three narrow beds that all but one was occupied by two unmoving bodies. Mario’s eyes couldn’t help but to be drawn to the two unconscious guards as they seem to be covered head to toe in a thick glittery substance.

“Hey, Dot? Is there any particular reason they’re covered in glitter?” Jacque asked in hesitantly, like he was expecting something like this but was hoping he would be wrong.

“I’m afraid they were found like this my boy.” Nates answered in understanding while Dr. Quack pouted.

“Oh, come on, dudes! Just because something weird happened doesn’t automatically mean it’s my fault; it’s your fault if you don’t understand the method of my genius!”

“Says the duck who tried to mend a broken arm with a turnip and tissue paper.”

“I’ll have you know I was experimenting with the healing properties of turnip juice and it was on a trial and error basis.” Dr. Quack huffed angrily.

“I’d hate to interrupt, but where is the third guard?” Mario cut in what he knew was a long running argument. Dr. Quack pointed to a dark corner behind her to reveal an armored cat tied upside down with duct tape in the corner, covered in a honey like substance and with apple peels taped over his mouth. The three looked at the struggling guard in silence before slowly turning towards the eccentric doctor.

“He’s awake, isn’t he?” Dr. Quack said defensively.

With a sigh, Jacque and Mario pulled the guard down and untied him. The guard gasped dramatically for breath before saying, “Oh thank you so much! I thought I would suffocate there for a second!” He thanked them as he tried to clean off the sap from his armor.

“I’m glad you’re well, Skinner. But we have more pressing matters to deal with.” Nates said, cutting in, “Where is the princess! What happened, report, solider!”

Skinner saluted and said, “My Lord, myself and my two comrades were escorting Princess Chrysanthemum to the opera when we were attacked by these floating robots, sir! We tried to shake them off, but they kept on coming in by the dozens! With no other choice, we fled into the Resting Grove hoping to find cover.”

“What happened next!?”

The cat looked sheepish for a second before saying, “We were in there for a few minutes when a robot managed to catch up to us and it blew this strange dust right into my face; the next thing I know I’m hanging upside down with apple peels shoved into my mouth with that crazy doctor looking up at me.” Suddenly, Skinner began wobble and fell heavily back onto the recently vacated bed as his body began to glitter like the other two.

“DR. QUACK! WHAT’S GOING ON!?”

Dr. Quack rushed over to examined him and then hummed, “Seems like it was only a temporary solution. He needs further treatment like the other two.” She said as she started shooing the three men out, “Right now, I need to run more tests so please don’t disturb me. If you need to rest, just sleep in one of the vacant beds and in the meantime, I need to find a funnel and ten pounds of jelly.” With that she shut the door behind them and after a few second, they heard a series of crashes and bangs erupt from behind the door.

“I see, well then, it seems that you boys finally have a clue. Mario, Jacque, please go to the Resting Grove and search for clues!” Nates ordered as the partners nodded, distracted by worry for the guards “Now if you excuse me, I need to inform Vianna of the new developments and perhaps hire a new temp until this quest is over. Take care, Jacque. Mario.” With that, Nates left the partners to fulfill his duties.

“Right, Mr. Mario. Let’s go, the Resting Grove is a few miles southeast of the castle.”

Mario nodded and followed Jacque towards the gates.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

**Jacque’s Tattle Log:**

**Mario: Well that’s you! The legendary hero of the Mushroom Kingdom and archenemy of King Bowser. You were brought here with Princess Peach and your brother to find Princess Chrysanthemum by the Queen. Extremely strong and stylish.**

**Luigi: Erm…I know that he’s your younger brother and a best-selling author, even though I have my doubts about its authenticity. He is remaining at the castle with Princess Peach on your suggestion.**

**Princess Peach: The ruler of the Mushroom Kingdom and your best friend. She has bad luck when it comes to being kidnapped, luckily, she has you to save her. She is staying at Animas Castle with Luigi and Queen Vianna.**

**Queen Vianna: The Queen of Animas and the mother of Princess Chrysanthemum. An amazing woman who basically brought peace to the kingdom, she is however very crafty and is willing to do anything to get what she needs. She despises liars.**

**Lord Nates: My mentor and Queen Vianna’s Chancellor. Despite his grand title, he prefers to be in the library where he can usually be found napping and, most likely, eating the books. He is very dedicated to finding the Princess.**

**Rubis: Queen Vianna’s head knight and my childhood friend. Despite his youth, he managed to climb through the knight’s ranks to become the head of Vianna’s guard. He’s still arrogant though.**

**Dr. Dot Quack: The eccentric royal doctor who kind of scares everyone through her zany medical practices. Despite her quirks, she is the best doctor in the land, just don’t tell her, we don’t want her head to swell even more and make her cures even more ridiculous.**

**Jacque: Aw, you want to know about me? Well, I’m Lord Nates apprentice and head librarian assistant. Rubis basically forced me on you after he felt you were beneath him after your rudeness towards the Queen. I’m basically a walking, talking encyclopedia so if you’re lost, confused, or just want to chew the fat, I’m your man!**


End file.
